This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 from the inventor""s application REFLECTION TYPE PROJECTOR filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 17, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 17597/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type projector system, and more particularly, to a reflection type projector in which the structure for cooling a display device for forming an image is improved. The invention also concerns a process for accomplishing the foregoing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, projectors for projecting images, such as those generated by video display devices onto a screen, may be characterized as either a transmission type projector in which light passes through a display device to project the images onto a screen, or a reflection type projector in which light is reflected by the display device to project the images onto the screen. The temperature of the display devices increases during the operation of the projector due to the heat generated from the display devices themselves and due to the beam input from the internal light sources. Sufficient increase in the temperature of the display devices causes the image to deteriorate. Typically, a fan is installed at the projector to cool the display devices. Operation of the fan however, generates noise and precipitates dust that adheres to the display devices so that the quality of an image is reduced. It is therefore desired that a way be found to enhance cooling of video display devices without creating dust and noise problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved reflection type process and video display projector.
It is another object to provide a video display process and reflection type projector furnishing an enhanced degree of cooling to the video display components.
It is still another object to provide a video display process and reflection type projector characterized by a reduction in noisiness.
It is yet another object to provide a video display process and reflection type projector exhibiting a heightened degree of internal cleanliness.
It is still yet another object to provide a video display process and projector able to improve the maintenance of high quality images over a longer term of use.
It is a further another object to provide a process and reflection type projector having an improved structure so that noise is not generated and an appropriate temperature can be maintained during the cooling of the display devices.
These and other objects may be attained with a reflection type projector constructed with a light source, a polarization beam splitter for polarizing light emitted from the light source, a display device disposed next to the polarization beam splitter for forming an image, a projection lens unit for projecting an image reflected by the display device, a thermoelectric element installed such that the front surface thereof is in contact with the rear surface of the display device, a heat sink installed at the rear surface of the thermoelectric element, a heat pipe of which one end is connected to the heat sink, and a heat radiating plate connected to the other end of the heat pipe.